The reactions of mono-aza derivatives of highly strained bicyclic molecules will continue to be investigated. In particular, new synthetic methods will be sought for the preparation of azabicyclics. Detailed studies will be made of the use of nitrenium ions in the synthesis of complex nitrogen containing compounds. In particular, the role of nitrenium ions adjacent to aromatic rings will be the studied. Special attention will also be given to aromatic azasulfonium salts.